Ryun Hayashi
Ryun Hayashi is the main protaginist of the series and ride/commands Faru. Personailty: Has yet to make a cameo... or created in myKiu's mind. Appearance: Ryun's first appearance as a ten year child: grey and black hoodie, black shorts that came up to his knees, a grey short sleeve shirt and regular black shoes. Background: Early Life: Ryun Hayashi was born on August 24, 2045, thirty-four years after the Old Earth's destruction(in 2012). As a child, his parents died due to deiase. This orphaned Ryun to live on the streets of the New World. During on of his "raids," he encountered Li, a material arts trainee. The two of the fought eachother; not breaking a sweat. Finally, a police officer broke them up, and took them in jail. During thier time in prison, they befriended each other and one day a general: Evan Kurtlee. He asked the officer if her could borrow the two boys for awhile. Plaesed and not plaqued to see thier faces ever again, the officer said yes. Rebellion of the New World(RNW): Kurtlee took the two juviniles to the Rebellion of the New World. He had them both seperated and trained by high classed material artists. This helped them rely more on thier other four sences rather than sight. Ryun's Master devolped a foundness toward him as he was the greatest student he ever taught in his life. Kurtlee was notified of this and he rushed over to see his star member. HeKurtlee than rewarded Ryun with Flying Automatic Responce Unit or Faru. This made Li hate him even more. Though he stayed on the good side, it is unknown as of the time of this article: if Li is going to the Naraku Nebula. Kurtlee than appointed Ryun as a honorary member of them team. 2060 - 2061: January Arc: This arc starts off with everyone trying to get of the planet. The starships blasted off and landed on the New World. The entire planet watched the old Earth get killed by the comet. In the year, 2045, Ryun was born. Than his parents died, that orphaned him to the streets: while on the streets, he encountered another boy. They introduced each other, and started to fight. Than an officer came to break them up, he arrested them and sent them to jail. A general walked in and asked the officer, if he had any new commarads he can recriut into his, under-the-government's-nose-orginatzion. The officer leads Evan to the juviniles he arrested earlier. He lets them out and Evan takes the two boys to his uunderground base or Rebellion of the New World(RNW) Febuary Arc: March Arc: 2062-2063: April Arc: May Arc: June Arc: 2064-2065: July Arc: August Arc: September Arc: 2066-2067 October Arc: November Arc: December Arc: Trivia: *Ryun is a name is use alot in stories and Hayashi means woods. *He never saw what the real Earth or Old Earth looked like. *Due to his parents death, he could never ask them about the Old Earth. *Li is a younger brother to Ryun. He will willingly give up his life in order to save Li's. Quotes: *''FARU, calling... me a spaz!?! Let's see who will win a fight against me and you?!? (Challenging FARU to a duel after FARU calls him a spaz)'' *''Nothing is the same in this world is it? Mechanical fauna and plants. Forced orbit, oxygen from a homemade atmosphere maker to act like the real thing. (This is everytime he thinks about the New World. And he wonders if the Old Earth is better than this hunk of junk.) '' *''Orphaned... story of my life. '' *''Li is a brother, but FARU is my cloest brother and my best friend. '' *''General E. Kurtlee is nothing but a piece of junk working under the governments nose. (Specking directly to Commander Sora on the issue that EvanE. Kurtlee is off his rocker)'' *''Kimiko... I... I... um... (Trying to excert his love for her in one breath) '' *''Prod has to be my responcibilty and he is your chest pod... answer me this: How does that work out?!?! (Enraged whenever FARU can't take niether Prod nor Ryun on a mission.) '' *''I never knew what it was like to have a mother or father, I was to young to remember them. (Sadden by looking at the graves of his parents.)'' *''Orphaned for ten years... sometimes, I only wish I could stop Old Earth's destruction. Maybe, this junk wouldn't be home to so many people. (Thinking of how things would be different if Old Earth wasn't destroyed in 2012.) '' *''Million Tears for a Million people who died on Old Earth. '' *''Hyperdrive! (Catchphrase)''